Pressure gauges as a commercial commodity have largely enjoyed a more or less standard construction for many years. In a typical prior art construction, the Bourdon tube and amplifier forming the pressure measuring system are individually supported in the gauge structure. This has required not only the separate supports but the separate connections thereto and consequent post-assembly calibration of the instrument. While not affecting performance of the gauge, these factors have been recognized as requiring an excess of support structure while contributing to inefficiency of fabrication and calibration. Despite recognition of this problem, a solution therefor has not heretofore been known.